To Binge
by Lil'one13
Summary: Trapped at the bottom of plastic beach 2D longs for a friendly face, But that might draw him into murky waters when it involves a Cyborg Replica of one of his best friends. A friends First shot at a fanfic!


Okey Dokey! First things first, this story is not written by me not in the slightest. The author is actualy my friend who I'll just call 2D lol! He actualy looks like him it's funny dyed his hair blue once too... Anyway!

-Lil' One

A message From 2D-

Hey everyone out there, I'm 2D and this is my very first attempt at a fanfic, and for my Favorite fan Couple 2DxNoodle! ^w^ I hope you'll enjoy it. This is the first Chapter but It kinda bleeds into the second chapter a bit. Sorry about that. .  
Leave a review, I'd be happy to here some feedback! :D

* * *

Another day on the floating trash heap known as plastic beach,  
the tall blue haired singer of Gorillaz, 2D, sat in his room.  
Stuck at the very bottom of the floating environmental hazard.  
He sat wondering, How he could get past the whale that watched him so he couldn't leave the island.

'If Noodle were here, she'd know how to get passed that awful whale.'  
He thought to himself.

He remembered all the fun he used to have with Noodle.  
Playing video games, watching scary movies, just hanging out.  
Before she disappeared. His heart sank at the thought of her absence.  
The closest thing he had to Noodle now was her cyborg replacement.  
She was okay, but how she followed Murdoc's every order and how trigger happy she was accompanied by her cold shoulder, didn't exactly make her so nice to be around.

'But she is still cute like the ol' Noodle...Okay, that sounds so wrong coming from me.' The blue haired singer thought to himself.

He really did miss Noodle. He wanted at least one friendly face on the island. He didn't care to see Murdoc ever, Russel constantly disappeared which is weird for some one of his size, and the android Noodle was always kept up in that old closet.

'Wait. She's in that closet all by herself. I could sneak in and see her without being interupted. At least a reminder of Noodle's gentle face would keep me sane in this mad house.'

His plan was fool proof. Murdoc would be too busy to notice him leave to see Cyborg Noodle. There would be no interruptions, and he could spend as much time as he wanted in there. He could finally try to remember what it's like to be happy on this hell hole in the middle of the ocean.

Late that night 2D snuck into the boiler room. Happy to see that Dave wasn't banging away with his frying pan this late at night. 2D crept over to the closet that held the Noodle doppelganger and quietly open the door.

2D's eye's fell upon a tangle of wires standing in the back corner of the room. He noticed all the weapons and ammo and tried his best to sneak around them so he wouldn't disturb the resting machine.  
Looking at the Cyborg Noodle, he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. Being held in this dark closet hooked up to so many wires, and almost no free will. He looked at her quizzically, she was a machine but she looked so soft. He closed his eyes and reached his hand out cautiously, almost expecting her to immediately attack upon contact with his hand. With the feeling of pain absent from his body, he looked back at her as she remained completely motionless at the fact of his palm being on her cheek.

Though she was a machine her skin was still very soft, he even brushed his fingers through her hair. It all felt so real to him. She wasn't the real Noodle, but she certainly felt real.  
2D felt her head as she sat there motionless in her stasis mode, that is until 2D felt a hard knot on the back of Cyborg Noodles head.  
He pressed his finger to the hard nudge that came out of her head, then he felt it 'click' and heard the winding of the mechanical Noodle's electrical systems.

2D jumped back, fearing she's might still be in kill mode.  
As Cyborg Noodle's systems hummed the cords that hung from her input jacks ejected and the cords retracted back into the ceiling.  
she straightened her back and her eyes opened.

"Systems Active" She said in a monotone voice "...Charge disrupted.  
Batteries at 86%. Now switching online."

She twitched a bit. Cyborg Noodle turned her head, surveying the room.  
Then her focus came to 2D. She shook a little And grabbed the nearest gun and pointed it at him. 2D was now petrified, he became too scared to run away. Android Noodle then lowered her weapon with a questioning look on her face.

"2D? What are you doing here?" She questioned.

2D was frozen in place. He couldn't say why he was really there,  
that would sound creepy. He had to come up with something that sound like a good reason to be there.

"I-I just wanted to see what it's like in here. I never see you during the day, a-and I was bored. I'm sorry." He cringed as he waited for his punishment.

"It's not safe to sneak up on me, you should know that." The Android copy of Noodle said with a tad bit of smug-ness in her voice. 2D hated how she might look like Noodle but she was not quite as nice as her.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." He paused, thinking on what to do now that she's awake. "So, since you're up, did you want to do anything?"

"Like what? I don't do much until I'm needed. I'm a Bodyguard, not a playmate." She said in complete absolutes.

2D was a little taken back by how harsh she was, but also felt sorry for her for being so restricted.

"Aw, come on. You must want to get out and do something rather than just sit here." 2D wanted her to have some kinda of fun rather than just sit in a dark room by herself.

Cyborg Noodle stood with a contemplating face. 2D waited eagerly for an answer, some time to spend with Noodle. Even if it really wasn't her.

"Okay fine, it could be nice to actually leave my room for a while. Though I can't be gone long since SOMEBODY interrupted my charge." She glared at 2D. "And Murdoc can't know I'm gone. I have to always be ready to protect him."

"That shouldn't be a problem, he's locked away in his secret layer. He won't know we're gone. So where do you want to go on your day out?" 2D said now eager to get moving.

"Well, you know we can't leave the Island." She said in a 'little miss point out the obvious' tone. "So how about the beach, or even the pier?"

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
